Beyond Limits together forever
by Infernal-Angel
Summary: A short piece based on the song Into The West. Legolas makes his final journey with Gimli into the west, beyond the limits of middle earth. Plz R


**__**

I recently bought the ROTK Soundtrack and fell in love with this song. While working on the next chapter of my other fic, The Great War, (which is proving troublesome - so if there is anyone who is reading my story and is interested in when it will be updated, I'm sorry but it might be a while…..Btw, when I'm on the topic, if there is anyone who has read the story - plz review so I know if there's any point in continuing with it - I welcome constructive criticism as I'm looking to improve constantly and I'd like to know if anyone's liking the story…anyway…) I was listening to the soundtrack and as I was thinking of character development I was inspired to write this short piece, developing the departure of the last of the fellowship:

Legolas sighed as the land became but a little speck in the distance, even to his keen elvish sight. Gimli had long lost sight of Middle Earth and had already settled down for the night. His steady breathing was soothing in the still of the night and Legolas finally allowed his tiredness to take over and he too lay down.

__

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  


But Legolas could not fall asleep as easily as Gimli had done. He willed his senses to switch off and allow sleep to take over him, but still he heard the sounds of life from Middle Earth - the life he had left behind. 

__

Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore  


He heard the hobbits singing as they laughed merrily, and he pictured them drinking and dancing gaily. And he heard his own laughter mix with the laughter of Gandalf and Aragorn, and the deep hearty laughter of Gimli. Legolas was calling to mind a scene of celebration after the ring had been destroyed and in it he saw all that they had fought to save - all the goodness of life. As the image faded a tear traced his pale cheek.

  
_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping  
_

Legolas forced himself to stand and he walked towards the front of his ship, blinking away more tears that threatened to fall. As he walked a cool breeze caressed his face and Legolas heard the rustling of leaves all about him. He blinked again and found himself surrounded by trees, and he felt lush green growth beneath his feet. Legolas' thoughts were in his old home, in Mirkwood, now Greenwood again. Legolas sighed happily as he felt the buzz of the growth and life surrounding him, and he was glad he had played a part in securing this.

Then he heard a gull's call, and Legolas felt the sea longing once more. He shook himself and found himself on the ship, on the sea, and the longing eased.

  
_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
_  
Legolas now stood at the front of the ship and watched the breaking of the water; the gentle ripples that formed and the little waves that sparkled on the moonlight. He leant over the edge and looked deep into the water and saw an old acquaintance, whom he had not seen in a long time. He saw Boromir's face so peaceful, and he heard Aragorn, Gimli and himself sing as they saw him off. Then Boromir's face broke into a smile and faded out. Gandalf's face then appeared in a similar way, followed by Frodo's, Sam's, Merry's, Pippin's and finally Aragorn's.

As Aragorn's valiant face faded small drops caused more ripples in the water and Legolas abruptly pulled back and stood up straight. His shaking hand wiped his damp cheeks as he sat down in the middle of the ship.

__

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass  


Legolas allowed his tears to now fall unchecked as he remembered all his dear friends…Those he had just seen that had departed before him, and also those that remained on Middle Earth for another while. He thought of how Arwen would soon fade, just like those he had seen, and he wondered how long it would be before Éowyn, Faramir, Éomer and the others would also depart from their current lives. For one thing was certain - their lives as they lived them now would all come to an end.

  
_Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: We have come now to the end  
_

Legolas thought of what their afterlife would be like, and he began to think about what his new life would be like. They could be so similar, they could be exactly the same. Legolas' tears stopped as he thought perhaps he would see them all again. Then the fellowship appeared before him again, all together this time, standing side by side: Boromir, Gandalf, Aragorn and the hobbits. They were all smiling, all welcoming him to them, and Gimli chuckled beside him "Well isn't this a sight!"

White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping  


Gimli shook the elf awake and stood over him, beaming. "Wake up laddie. You've slept long enough. It is strange how elves can sleep while still moving. You woke me up earlier as you walked about before settling down finally, but no matter - I've no complaints now. The journey's over." Gimli smiled broadly. "And what a journey's end. A breathtaking final destination!"

Legolas leapt to his feet and saw they had reached the white shores. He looked back to the water, sparkling in the morning light. "No, don't look back. That time has passed. Come now." Legolas smiled as he heard his friend's voice again, so crystal clear and strong. He turned and saw in a silver glow the final vision of his dream - his friends welcoming him home.

Legolas followed Gimli off the boat and embraced his friends. Beyond the limits of memory and time they were all reunited - together again, forever.  


__

And all will turn   
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass   
Into the West  



End file.
